Confusing love
by Lizzie Pearl
Summary: This is a future Tri-wizard tournament fanfiction. This story follows the next generation,mainly James, Albus and Lily. The teenagers learn that evan though you are competition you can still be friends. But is Albus wrong to trust the pretty French girl?
1. Chapter 1

James's POV

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Flitwick said.

Everyone groaned this was the start of a boring speech

"This year we will be hosting the Tri-wizard tournament," he continued.

Now he had everyone's attention.

"Please welcome the competition Beauxbatons and Durmstrang," Flitwick said.

Girls in silk clothes and boys in fur coats walked in and sat at the Hogwarts table.

All the girls were thin and pretty, most of them blonde.

The boys had no hair at all.

Walking after them was a grumpy man and a very tall lady.

"Wow that lady is huge," Fred whispered to me.

After the feast we were all told to get to know each other.

"James, James," my girlfriend Elizabeth squeled.

"'ello my name iz Mariette Delourclane," said a pretty blonde haired girl in a French accent.

"Hello my name is James Potter," I said.

"My boyfriend," Elizabeth snapped.

"Potter?," Mariette asked ignoring Elizabeth.

"Are you related to Harry Potter," she asked.

"Yes he is her dad and my uncle," Fred said.

She gasped.

"'ow sweet but I 'ave a boyfriend," she smiled.

"James, James, James a boy asked Rose out," squeled Lily my 11 year old sister.

I am 15, my brother Albus is 14.

"Wow I totally care," I snapped.

"Oh she is sooo cute," Mariette coeed.

"Who is she," Lily asked scowling at Mariette.

"I am Mariette Delourclane," Mariette replied sweetly smiling.

Mariette's POV

"Hello Mariette Delourclane," said a snooty voice who had obviously been listening to out conversation ,"Hello Potter's,"

"Who are you," I said with distaste.

He frowned.

"Scorpias Malfoy, Slytherin," he said.

"Slytherin means snotty and a blood maniac," James explained.

I nodded.

This boy was certainly snotty.

"NO SLYTHERIN MEANS AMBITIOUS," Scorpias Malfoy shouted angrily.

Everyone looked at his red face.

He ran out of the great hall.

I giggled.

"So Mariette will you introduce me to your friends," James asked looking at my sisters Barbette and Pipette.

"They are my sisters Barbette and Pipette," I said.

"They look a bit like you," James said.

So maybe that was true.

My sisters and I had blue eyes, blonde, naturally straight hair, pale skin and are very thin.

"Ok everyone, it is getting late Hogwarts students go to your dormitories and guests go back to your carriage or ship," the tiny man said.

Albus's POV

Wow she was gorgeous.

I watched as she flicked her hair and said goodbye to James.

Off coarse she liked James all the girls liked him more than me.

I walked back to my dormitory in a daze.

"Excuse in moi can 'ou tell me where ze Greyfindoor commoon 'oom iz," the beautiful French girl that was talking to James asked.

"Um, um, um, right this way," I said shyly.

I walked to the Gryffindor common room with her following me.

"I am Mariette," she said in a silky, French accent.

"I am Albus Potter," I replied weakly.

"Are you related to James," she asked shocked.

"Yes he is my brother," I said.

"You are nothing like 'im," she smiled.

"Why do you want to find the Gryffindor common room?" I asked.

"Madame wanted me to tell Miss Potter that she should attend Beauxbatons," she replied.

"Lily would never do that," I said quickly.

"She iz such a sweet girl I am sure she will," she replied happily.

So she had met my sister.

"Wands and magic," I said as we got to the fat lady.

"Iz that ze password," she asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I heard myself ask.

"No, but do not tell your cousin that, I told him I 'ad a boyfriend so 'e didn't ask me out," she said with a giggle.

I laughed.

She obviously meant Fred.

"Are you coming in or not," the fat lady snapped.

We stepped into the common room.

THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL NOT BE SPELLING THINGS WRONG TO SHOW THEY ARE FRENCH. AND FOR ANYONE WHO DIDN'T KNOW EXCUSE IN MOI MEANS EXCUSE ME IN FRENCH.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole of Gryffindor had to be there.

Dancing to close, playing music to loud, girls wearing skirts to short, boys wearing pants to low.

I spotted James playing spin the bottle.

"James, James, James," I shouted walking towards him with Mariette close behind he.

"Your turning into Lily," James teased.

"Where is Lily?" Mariette asked.

"In bed," James replied.

Why was James staring at Mariette?

He had a girlfriend who was sitting right next to him.

"Well will you give her this note," Mariette asked James.

"Sure," James said.

"Thank you, Thank you," Mariette said kissing him on each cheek and handing him the note.

James looked as if Christmas had come early.

Elizabeth looked like a hungry lion.

"Thank you for showing me here Albus," she said and kissed me on both cheeks.

My heart leapt.

"Goodbye," she said running gently to the door.

Mariette's POV

I ran out of the door smiling to myself.

Albus and James where falling at my feet like all boys do.

I walked outside to where the carriage was parked.

"Miss Delourclane did you give Miss Potter her letter," Madame asked walking up to me.

"No Madame, she was asleep but her brother will give it to her," I said.

"Well get to bed then," Madame snapped.

"Yes Madame," I said.

I turned and danced away.

When I got into my room my roommates Esme and Diane were still awake.

"Mariette, I am so excited to be here," Esme squealed.

"Yes this room is so pretty, I love the rose wallpaper," Diane sighed.

The room we where staying in had rose wallpaper, rose petals all over the floor, a white Victorian style dressing table, wardrobe and 3 beds.

I loved old fashioned things.

Rose petals were sprinkled over the dressing table.

On the dressing table were 4 types of perfume, Miss Witch, Madame Magic, Sweet France and Rose Sprinkles.

Next to the glass perfume bottles were 3 brushes and 3 hand mirrors with our names written in old fashioned, curly writing.

Esme ran up to the table and picked up the brush with my name written on and started brushing my hair.

"Open the draws," Diane said happily.

I opened the draws and in them were all different types of make-up.

"Open the wardrobe," Esme ordered.

I opened the giant white elaborate wardrobe in it were 15 silky blue dresses.

"Pull them to the side," Diane squealed.

I pulled the blue dresses to the side and there were 3 dresses.

One was a pale pink sparkly strapless dress that went down to the floor, one was a lilac puffy sleeved dress with a silver belt that went down to the floor and the over one was light blue, strapless, knee length dress.

"What are the dresses for?" I asked.

"I don't know," Esme said.

"Do you think we are having a ball?" Diane asked excitedly.

"In those cupboards is underwear and under each bed are 10 pairs of shoes," Esme said.

I looked under the bed to find shoes covered in rose petals.

"Oh my, they are so beautiful," I sighed.

"I know," Esme said.

Diane yawned.

"Let's go to sleep," I said.

"Goodnight," I said.

I lay awake thinking of the incredible room.


End file.
